


Wybie's buttons

by maggieblues



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Plot Twist, Romance, no beta we die like men, premature victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieblues/pseuds/maggieblues
Summary: dribble about too soon announced victory, canon divergence...a lot of angst for 100 words!
Relationships: Coraline Jones/The Other Wybie, The Cat & Coraline Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Favorite Coraline Writings





	Wybie's buttons

Dribble 

"We escaped!" Coraline squeaked happily, turning around to help Wybie with crawling out of the tunnel. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly. And then…

Caroline saw herself reflected in his buttons. 

Or...she did not. Because a girl that was in the button was not her. The other Coraline was smiling with buttons instead of her eyes.

She backed away slowly and stumbled over her own feet. He smiled bashfully yet horrifyingly, coming closer.

She should have trusted the cat not to bring him home. She should have.

Maybe… she had never escaped her Other Mother after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :))  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated  
> \- your queen of dead fandoms


End file.
